Finally Clear
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Farid and Meggie are finally clear on their relationship. They start life in the Inkworld as a couple and are unaware of anybody else. A very blissful story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meggie scolded herself watching Farid run away in the rain. Why didn't she do anything? Because she was awestruck. But now...Maybe...

"Farid!"Meggie called. "Wait!"

"I have to go Meggie!" he shouted back.

"No, Farid! Just stop, stop and listen, please!"Meggie was crying now.

Farid slowed and turned around, his expression confused.

"What is it, Meggie?"he asked.

She couldn't answer, could only collapse on the ground with the rain pouring down on her.

"Meggie!"

Farid was more alarmed now. He ran back to where she was scrunched over. He shook Meggie.

"Meggie, what's wrong?"he shouted.

But Meggie could only cry and shake her head as she clung to him. Farid scooped Meggie up and took her under a tree that protected them from the rain. Farid laid Meggie down on some dead grass and started a campfire.

Eventually, Meggie got a hold on herself. She crawled up next to Farid, who was sitting by the campfire.

"Hey,"she said.

Farid looked at her. His dark eyes were troubled.

"Meggie,"he said."What happened back there?"

Meggie smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know. I geuss I just kind of freaked out, you know? I mean, you leaving and just after you . . ."

Meggie stopped. She didn't know how to finish.

"Kissed you for the first time?"Farid finished for her.

She let out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah. I suppose so. But it's not because I'm freaking out over it. It's because, well, it's because . . . I'm afraid to lose you."

Meggie held her breath and waited. Farid smiled.

"You're describing me as you,"he said.

Then, before Meggie could respond, Farid kissed her for the second time that day. His skin was hot under her lips and hers began to move in response to Farid. Too soon, Meggie thought, he pulled away.

Farid smiled when he saw the disapointment on Meggie's face.

"I don't seem fair to you, do I?"he asked her.

Meggie pouted and shook her head. Farid's smile grew.

"Well, come on, then. We must be getting some rest. We can huddle by the fire together for warmth."

Meggie smiled as Farid put his arms around her.

"For warmth,"she agreed.

The night around them closed and they fell into the hands of sleep, protected by each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meggie woke slowly. She felt warm with Farid's arms around her, despite the chilly morning. Farid was already awake, holding Meggie close. Meggie smiled at Farid and he flashed his teeth.

"You know, Meggie, I've been thinking,"Farid began."Well, we are in the Inkworld and well, most people our age are already engaged."

Meggie held her breath.

"So, Meggie, will you become my wife?"Farid looked at her hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, Farid!"Meggie wiped tears from her eyes. She paused."Let's stay engaged until we're older, though. Otherwise, I don't think my parents would approve."

Farid chuckled.

"Alright,"he said."And the second thing is we need to find a place to stay,"he continued."But I already know the perfect place. It was abandoned but it's still in great shape. It's not very far from here."

"Okay,"Meggie agreed."Take me home."

**AN Very short and very sweet please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Farid opened the door to the little cottage. Meggie gasped.

There was a small living room with a cozy fireplace, already going. The room merged into a cheery kitchen that consisted of light colors. There were two bedrooms and theirs had a giant black bed in the middle that was as soft as velvet.

"Oh, Farid,"Meggie breathed."It's perfect."

"I just had to get this place fixed up before I took you here,"was his reply.

Then he kissed Meggie with a fierce passion.

-5 years later-

Meggie looked at herself in the mirror. Her strapless dress flowed down into the train. Blue jay feathers were sewed at the edges of the train. The top of the dress was hemmed with blue and white gems. Her vail cascaded over her shoulders and her hair was piled into a soft crown. Meggie grabbed her bouquet of tulips and started down the aisle.

Farid smiled when he saw her. He made the fire make a mirror image of her then suddenly turn to ashes as she got there.

Farid was dressed in a black tuxedo and looked especially charming.

"I do,"his strong voice rang out.

"I do,"Meggie said, softly.

"You may kiss the bride,"the priest exclaimed.

Farid took her face in his hands and kissed her.


End file.
